


The life of Morby

by Secret_Universe



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following our favorite bluejay and raccoon duo as they go through family life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life of Morby

"Mordecai, what did you want to ask again?"

"Just come on, dude." Mordecai pulled Rigby along after him as they reached the group that appeared to be waiting for them. Benson, Pops, Skips, Thomas and even Muscle Man stood there, while the bluejay and raccoon stopped in front of them.

"Uh...what did I do this time?" Rigby asked, not sure what as going on.

"Well, go on." Benson gestured a hand in Mordecai's direction, "I don't mean to hurry it but I will need you guys back to work in a bit."

The raccoon gave a small laugh. "Geez guys, I know how some of you are about us dating but you act like something else is going on."

Mordecai smiled, still holding his partner's hand in his. "There will be, dude. But that depends on your answer."

"My...what?" Rigby then stiffened as the bluejay suddenly went down on one knee, "M-Mordecai??"

"Rigby...With all the years of us going from bros into more then bros, but..." Mordecai hesitated, "Do you...maybe want to take it up another level... make it official?" The bluejay then sighed, "In other words, I'm asking you to marry me."

The raccoon's mouth gaped, unsure how to react...so he just let out a laugh.

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rigby wiped an imaginary tear away, "It's just you're so cute when awkward. It's too adorable."

Mordecai pouted, which didn't last too long when Rigby gave his forehead a smooch and smiled. "Relax, dude, I was saying _yes._ "

"...You will?"

"I will."

Mordecai jumped up, letting out that 'Oh' noise he and Rigby were well known to do and the raccoon didn't hesitate to follow and do the same before he was embraced by his parnter-soon-to-be-husband.

"Aw, it's so sweet." Pops held his hands together, smiling for the couple. "Jolly good show!"

"Yeah..." Benson nodded, giving his own smile, "Maybe I'll let them off work for today..."


End file.
